Gone in Romania
by ShakespeareActressVamp
Summary: Claude wants Raven so he takes her to his families castle in Romania. What will happen? Raven/Claude-maybe some Raven/Alexander. T for language. Thanks see03 on DA for being beta! Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vampire Kisses except some of the books.
1. Claude has a plan? o no!

(Claude)

I watched Raven storm away from me and suddenly a plan formed in my mind.

I had to hurt Sterling, right? But, how? I couldn't physically hurt him…he was far too strong and fast for me and the gang to do any damage to him. He could lose the house and all his possessions and he still would not be hurt. I sighed, still thinking. But, there was one thing that he could not lose, his partner, his soul-mate. Without Raven, he would be hurt…badly.

Now, how was I going to get Raven? I could grab her and take her back to Romania with me, and in the process make her fall in love with me. That shouldn't be to hard, I have seen the ways she would look at me every now and then. She thinks I'm good looking, and maybe if I treat her better, she will like me. I like Raven too. She's a sweet girl, but not eternal… That's another thought, I could take to her to the graveyard. I wouldn't mind being stuck to her for all time. I could turn her into my partner, bind her to me…I think I will go with the first one. Once again, not because I don't think Raven would make an excellent partner, but, me being a half-vampire I am not too sure how well the binding would work.

Now, to get Raven to trust me…that is NOT going to be an easy task…but, that's o.k.…I like a girl with some fight in her. A smirk appeared on my face before I walked off to find Raven again.


	2. Kat shows her feelings

(Kat)

I want Alexander, now that he doesn't have to be with that stupid Maxwell girl. If I was a full Vampire, I wonder if he would go with me. Here I sit outside his house, looking at it, waiting to see him.


	3. Raven and Claude on a date?

(Raven)

The nerve of Claude! Thinking he could just sweep me off my feet like that. Who did he think he is? My heart belongs to Alexander. Sure Claude is…hot…but, still, he is evil and mean!

Oh great, here he comes again.

"Hey, Raven! Wait up!"

I spun around to face him. "What DO you want Claude? The blood vials are GONE! There is nothing here left for you and your gang. GO. HOME.!"

Claude gave me a sad look. "But, Raven. I like it here…and I still have some things I want to do…I am sorry for the way I acted towards you, why don't we be friends?"

"Ha-ha, that's a laugh, you be a friend to ME, when I am dating you enemy?"

"Maybe we can set that aside for now…how about I come over to your house later and we can hang out?"

"I kind of have a date…" I started, staring at Claude with utter surprise.

"Then it's a date!" Claude said before running off.

"That's not what I meant!" I shouted, then signed I guess I have to call off my date with Alexander.


	4. The rest of Claude's plan is shown

(Claude)

Yes, I will use what I know about hypnotism, then later on our date, before you can say 'bada bing, bada boom', I will have Raven with me in the castle. But, what was I going to do after that? I could turn her on sacred ground, binding her to me…I had done some research and found that by biting her on sacred ground she would be bond to me and turned into a half vampire…that would certainly work, I would turn her after I got her to love me, or at lest feel something for me, which shouldn't take that long. Look out Alexander…your about to lose your love.


	5. A little bit of Alexander

(Alexander)

I miss Raven so much, I hate that the day time separated us. Of course I could dream about her all day…but, still I wish she could be lying in here next to me, sleeping away the day to spend all night with me. I sighed. I need to get back to sleep…with sleep I could make the day pass faster and then get to my love again.


	6. Kat has her own plans

(Kat)

Claude has just called me and told me his plan. Fine by me, he gets Raven and I get Alexander. I was going to have Tripp call Raven anyway, pretending to be Alexander, telling her that his parents were in town for the week, so he could not see her for a while…this might actually work better though…


	7. Raven and Kat both want him

Woot! Two different POVs in one chapter! O.K. I know it is taking FOREVER for me to put stuff up, but I have been really busy....this is all you are getting until this weekend....I have a science project due today and my history timeline, an article, AND 5 science tests due tomarrow, so hear you go.

--

(Raven)

I just got a call from Jamison, saying that Alexander couldn't see me for the rest of the week…what was up with that…Oh well, I could spend the time in the graveyard by myself I guess. This was going to be an…interesting week.

(LATER in the EVENING)

(Kat)

Now all that's left is to tell Alexander that Raven has gone to "Hipsterville" for the week cause her parents were out of town…which was true, but her parents had left Raven and her brother home by themselves.

--

Also, thanks you to the AWSOME people reviewing my story! I know the chapters are still short, but I will have more later, and this week is spring break for me so I should have more to send to my beta soon. THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. The night has come

(Claude)

Neither Raven nor Alexander suspected a thing. The 1st part of my plan is working. Ricco had already gotten our FIVE tickets to Romania and I had all the things I need to grab Raven and take her with me. This is going to be FUN! I practically flew up the stairs to her house and banged on the door until it flew open to reveal not Raven, but BECKY, her friend. Aw CRAP…this puts a hold on the plan.


	9. Raven thought a head of Claude! Did she?

Haha! I LIED! ^_^ O.K. after much rushing around I finally got my science project done, and I got an A+ SSSSSSOOOOOOOO! I have put up the last two chapters that I have had finished from the beginning, this is really all I have, I mean I haven't even touched this story for two or three week......but, then again I haven't really touched any of my stories for two or three weeks.....any ways, I was so happy/pissed after SAW's science fair that I wantted to put up these two chapters....so I did! ^_^ Pissed, cause this guy I like was an ASS tonight.....any way, let me know what you think....

--

(Raven)

I had my "date" with Claude tonight so I asked Becky over for some girl time and to put garlic in most of the house so the only places Claude could go was the living room, the hall, the kitchen, the bathroom, and the dining room. He could tell were the garlic was, and nothing was going to happen tonight. Claude came in and sat down in a chair glaring at me and Becky, but mostly at me. We ate and watched a movie, but said nothing to each other, then Becky's phone went off and she went into the kitchen to answer it, leaving me alone with Claude.

"What is she doing here?" He sounded very angry. That was not good.

"She wanted us to have some time together and I had forgotten about our date and I needed some one to talk to about Alexander not being able to see me for the whole week!" I knew he would not believe me about forgetting our "date", but he took the other information and believed it.

"You could have talked to ME about Alexander…"

"Sorry, but it is more of a girl thing."

At that point Becky came running in to grab her stuff and tell me that Matt was taking her on a surprise date…FUN! I wanted to stop her, but before I could do anything she was out the door and gone. …Well, SHIT….

--

O.K. I was not lieing about starting this Saturday I have a week away from school.....I will have tons of HW, but still.....I plan to take this time to get out AT LEST 7 or 8 more chapters of this story.......and 2 or 3 more chapters of Vampire Slave and mabey some more of the Zutara story that I am going to mabey put out here to night and at lest 1 if not 2 Vampire Acaemy stories! SO! Let me know what you think about this story. So that means please review! PLEASE!!!!....and thankies! Also, if you like Vampire stories go check out my Vampire's Slave story on my profile! Later! ^_^


	10. Claude's got Raven!

(Claude's POV)

I smirked at Raven as Becky ran out the door, time to put my plan into action. I moved on to the sofa with Raven, she was shifting nervously and I could tell she wanted to make a run for it. So I threw my arm around her and pulled her to my side.

"So, Raven. How do you feel about Romania?" She looked at me with those big eyes, and I made sure to look her right in the eye.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Her eyes where starting to sag, but she kept looking at me straight in the eyes, so soon I would have complete control over her.

"Just what I said, how do you feel about coming to Romania with me and the others?" She was completely relaxed my arms; I could tell she couldn't control her body any more. Just a few more seconds and we would be on our way.

"N-n-n-no…." And, with that she was out like a light. She wouldn't wake again until I said it was o.k.-and that wouldn't happen until I was safe in the castle with her.

"Sorry you feel that way Raven, but once we are eternal mates, you won't be singing the same tune." Then I picked her up and walked out her front door to the car waiting for me to take my bride home.


	11. Now we hear from Ricco

(Ricco's POV)

Claude had managed to get Raven and now we were on our way in our families private air plane. Heading to Romania. I felt like we were losing by leaving with out becoming full vampires and didn't understand why we were taking the girl.

I mean why does he want to take his cousin's soul mate? True it would hurt Alexander, but what else? Unless…maybe he thought that the vials he found weren't the real blood vials. That Alexander had tricked us-wouldn't be the first time-and the real things were still around. Once Raven was bound as Claude's mate she couldn't lie to him or hide anything from him.

I just wish that we didn't have to go all the way to Romania to bind and change her. I might be a little ruthless, but I did feel sorry for the girl. It was bad enough that what she knew was going to be ripped away from her, but she had to deal with all the changes and ever thing away from home. She would have nothing to rely on…of course that could be his plan so she will have to rely on him. Also, the fact that she wouldn't be a full vampire, she would be like us would cause problems. He sighed.

I really don't think this will work-Claude is working against to many things, like fate and heart-but, we shall see…


	12. Raven's new home?

HEY! Thanks to these AWESOME AMAZING people who reviewed/faved/watched my story!

**firestar345:**** Thanks for the review and here is more of the story for you.**

**Aquamarine of Tears:** **You reviewed last time and I didn't really thank you so. THANKS! I hope that it keeps to live up to your expectations.**

**Tabetha Kauford: You also reviewed last time. Thanks. I am trying to make the chapters longer.**

**keeps changing her username: Thank you SO much! Your review was so great it really inspired me and helped me to write more!**

**Ayame Hikari: Here is more and I hope the chapters are longer!**

Now that, that is done read on! ^_^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Claude)

Two days later, we were finally at the castle.

"Claude! What are you doing home so soon? Did you get the blood vials? Who is that you are carrying? Where…."

"Hello mother, no questions right now mother I have to get Raven into my bedroom."

I walked up to my room and kicked open the door. I laid Raven down on my bed and laid down beside her to take a nap before I woke her up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k. I know these last three chapters are short. BUT there where THREE at once so don't come after me. Other than the chapters being short what do you think? Thanks for reading and PLEASE read and reveiw. Because I have one other chapter done and then I have kind a hit a snag. So REVIEW! please.


	13. Raven Wakes Up

(Raven's POV)

I woke up not sure where I was. I looked around and found myself in a giant room. A bed room if the bed I was laying in was any sign. All the furniture in the room was a dark cherry and looked like it was Victorian gothic. There was a huge dresser with claw feet, a good sized vanity with a little stool with a black satin covered pillow on it, several dark doors leading to who knows where, there was a huge window on one wall with velvet black curtains, there was a desk in a corner with black swivel chair. The last thing I noticed was the bed I was lying on was a four poster, had black curtains around it, a black velvet bedspread, and red silk sheets….and there is a body next to me! I spun around and pushed myself as far away from the unknown person laying next to me that I fell off the bed. A blond hair head poked over the bed at me-IT WAS CLAUDE! I remembered everything now, he kidnapped and has brought me to ROMANIA! O, MY GOD!

Claude saying something broke me out of my thoughts. "Are you o.k?" I just looked at him like he was crazy. "Well I guess from that look on your face you are fine." He got up off the bed and stretched, "And I am sure you have millions of questions forming in that brilliant mind of yours but they are going to have to wait until after I get some food in you." And with that Claude pulled me up and out of the room.


End file.
